The Photoshoot
by Stylex
Summary: Hermione comes to New York to attend summer school but apparently, fate has other plans. Non-Magic, New-York, Current.
1. New Place

"Look," said Astoria. "The drunkard came back."

Hermione left tending to her clothes and came over to the window. "Looks like he stripped already." She said. Astoria giggled, leaning out a little to follow the drunken man as he stumbled out of sight. Then, she turned to Hermione and confessed: "I love New York!"

"We've been here for half a day, Astoria." Said Hermione, turning back to finish setting up her almirah. Astoria, however, sat down at the window. "Don't you think it's too soon to love it?"

"Oh you haven't _seen_ New York like me." She said. "Daphne goes to all these parties and she gets to wear all these dresses for free-and oh! The stores at Madison Square!"

Hermione had heard this too many times to be impressed anymore. In the summer of their tenth grade, Astoria had visited her elder sister Daphne in New York and since then had started spouting the tales of beauty and splendor of New York whenever the girls talked about travelling together in the summer. She had been trying to convince them all to visit New York with her and finally it had happened this year when Hermione decided to attend the pre-collegiate summer program at NYU. Astoria decided to come along, and enrolled herself at the Tisch Art School's summer program, probably imagining herself and Hermione bar hopping all over New York with The Hip Crowd to which Daphne now belonged.

Hermione wondered what Astoria will say to the fact that Hermione was neither going to have any time to party nor was she interested in partying even if she did have time. They knew each other since second grade enough to realize that Hermione wasn't the partying kind.

"Oh! Daffy just texted me, she's one her way." Astoria said. "I should go change."

"Why? You look ok." Said Hermione peering at her 5'3 friend who was clad in the denim bib pants she had arrived in.

"This?" Astoria said, and turned to gaze at herself in the mirror, flicking her fringe. "This just won't do, Hermione. Actually," Her gaze slipped to Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "You should change too."

"I'm fine." Hermione said peering at her tee-shirt and jeans.

"No you're not, look at your hair." Hermione looked up to the mirror at her frizzy tresses and sighed.

"It's just your sister, Ria."

"She's just not my sister anymore."Astoria moved over to her almirah, possibly to scout some fancy home wear. "She's changed. She's someone now." And she launched into the story of how Daphne went to the IKEA store in Queens and a stampede almost happened.

"She had to be rescued by the police."

Hermione had heard this story too many times to be impressed anymore. But apparently, she still needed a clothes change.

"You should comb and change. You never know who might come up with her. Wear something skimpy. Show those long legs."

"I will," said Hermione, finally closing her now settled almirah. "take a bath. And that is all."

Astoria started to speak but Hermione cut across. "I don't care, Ria. I'm tired. We caught the plane and then there was cab fiasco and I'm really tired." Astoria opened her mouth, but Hermione insisted. "Could we- could we please just order pizza or something and eat, at least for today. Tomorrow, I plan on being all excited about New York, with you. I promise."

"But Daffy-" Hermione gave her friend the sweetest, puppy eyed look she could muster. "Fine," said Astoria. "Wear whatever you want. But tomorrow we're going shopping and you're going to buy stuff for yourself. We didn't come here just to earn course credits."

"Of course," said Hermione with a smile.

While showering, Hermione went over all the to-do things she had to tick off. A survey of the neighborhood, the train ride to the NYU campus, they had to call the owner of their one bedroom to set up the wi-fi, she'd be doing a lot of stationary standing in a laboratory soon and she needed to buy comfortable shoes, they'll do it tomorrow-

Shit. She didn't call Ron.

Heart thudding, Hermione hastily washed off the shampoo in her hair, wondering how on earth she forgot to switch on her phone from the plane. How could she? He must be so angry at her. It'd been almost six hours since they'd arrived at their flat.

'I'll tell him I lost my phone in the clutter,' thought Hermione, now fumbling with the soap in her hurry. '-and as it was switched off, the only way to find it was to clean and settle the clutter which took time.'

Yes, that sounded legit.

Hermione hurriedly patted herself dry. Just as she was rubbing some lotion onto her legs, the lights went out.

"What the fuck!" Astoria yelled outside.

"Ria what's happened?" Hermione asked, looking around carefully to make sure she was not touching any electrical appliance or wire with her wet feet.

"I was straightening my hair and now the light's gone. Damn it!"

"You should've waited for me come out!"

"You were taking too damn long!" 'No, I didn't. You're just impatient.' Hermione thought.

"Now what?" she asked.

Astoria was probably shuffling in the dark, by the sound of it. It was dusk outside, and there would probably be not much light coming in through their window. Then, Ria called out.

"I've ordered pizza, there's money on the table, and I'm going down to talk to him."

"Talk to whom?" Hermione asked but –slam! - and Ria had left.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and peered out. The whole one bedroom-kitchen set was dark. The sole window in the room streamed in the twilight, the distant noise of the train, and the smell of smoke. Securing the towel around her, she stepped out, and practically ran to lock the door, remembering the stories of break-ins she'd heard about New York.

Dusk had fallen and it made things even difficult for her to pick an item of clothing. She distinctly remembered keeping her night wear on her bed but she couldn't find it with her hands. She opened up her almirah and picked the first thing that came in her hand. Was this a thong? Did she open Ria's almirah by mistake?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out. Nobody answered.

Whatever, she thought and wore it. Ignoring the feeling of the thong, she picked up a white something and pulled it over. 'Definitely Astoria.' She thought, recognizing her smell. There was another knock, quite curt this time. "Coming!"

She reached the door and peered out through the peep hole. It was no use, the dusty clogged up peep hole showed only a human shaped entity which seemed to be holding something. Thinking it must be the pizza, she doubled back to pick up the money. Another curt knock. "Calm down," she mumbled, opening the locks. "So rude." She opened the door.

There stood the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

He had a long, sharp face and ghostly eyes. He was wearing a diamond stud in one ear. It was obvious he was not here to deliver pizza. His silver blond hair glinted under the light of the corridor, coiffed stylishly. The second thing Hermione noticed was his shoes. They were flashy ones but the expensive kind. Nope, definitely not the pizza guy.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Are you Astoria?" He asked, staring at her.

"Um," said Hermione. '_Speak up!'_ "Y-you must be with Daphne?"

"Yes," He said, looking amused. Hermione bristled inside, aware that it was her who was so amusing to him. She should clearly take charge.

"May I know your name?" she said, in a consciously deeper voice than before.

"Oh yes." He smiled, and pushed his hand out. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

So, how do you find it? I never used to like the idea of a hp characters in a non-magic setting before, but then I got this idea. Let me know what you think! :)

God bless:*


	2. Chapter 2

_AN_: Hey there! I deeply apologies for the late update. It was a sad accident that my internet went down, coupled with the approaching date of an entrance. I dealt with the entrance first, and then I hot my internet fixed. I had this chappy written for christmas, but anyway. Happy belated christmas! :D I hope you enjoy:

* * *

_May I know your name?" she said, in a consciously deeper voice than before._

"_Oh yes." He smiled, and pushed his hand out. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione was a little late in meeting his hand. "Hermione." She said, her heart beating loudly in her ears. He smiled widely, and Hermione noticed perfect, white teeth. Her hand fell limply beside her. She blamed it on his disorienting smile.

"Please, come in." She said, moving away from the door. He walked in, his hands still holding something which Hermione now realized were two burlap sacks, and possibly full of the things they had asked Daphne to give them.

He hadn't taken more than two steps when the light came back on. 'Now I'll be able to see you better', Hermione thought. But even in the semi darkness, she had been right. He was still the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His eyes had looked ghostly because they were grey. He had an extremely sharp profile- his whole body seemed to be sharp angles and defined muscles. He was wearing a very blingy, over-sized track suit- with a wife beater under it. 'Rapper dude,' she dubbed him silently, her eyes over the big diamond studded belt buckle which sported the single letter 'D'.

"I'm doing a friend a favor," He said, as if hearing her thoughts. He must've noticed her stare. "This is my uniform for the job."

"Job?" She asked.

"Yeah…I- I'd promised her I'd do it no matter what, and then yeah- now I gotta do this today. Finally." He said, as if it explained everything. It didn't, but Hermione just nodded politely. Then she felt her naked thighs brush against each other and she glanced down.

Oh. My. God! What am I wearing?! Apparently, what she'd thought was a dress was actually an old large tee of Astoria. And it barely fell past her thighs. Hermione felt her cheeks color. _Show those longs legs!_, Astoria's voice echoed in her head.

"Where do you want them?" Draco asked politely. He seemed apparently unfazed with her semi-nude form.

"Erm, I think- over there." Hermione pointed. He walked over to the spot she had pointed, his shoes making muted sounds ('Italian leather.' Hermione thought.) and kept the bags there. One of them clinked.

"I think that's a coffee maker," He said, more to himself. Hermione was busy wondering how to inch over to the chair near her so that she could hide behind it without making it too obvious.

His hands unloaded, Draco looked around their apartment for lack of nothing to do, and Hermione seized the opportunity and shuffled forward. "Please, take a seat."

"I guess you don't plan on staying here for long?" He asked, drawing a chair.

"Yeah. Only a month or so. How do you-"

"People go for such a place only when they're new and they don't know any better, or when they're here for a short while and just want some place to bunk at the end of the day."

Hermione was impressed. "It's both. We don't know any better and we just wanted some place to crash. This is a friend's place- she lent it to us."

There was silence again. Draco was looking out the window and Hermione shuffled forward, completely hiding her legs behind the chair. As his eyes swiveled around to hers again, Hermione realized that he was several years older than her.

"You're going to the summer school right, at NYU?" He asked.

"Yes. The GSTEM program."

"Which means?" He said.

"The Girl's Science, Technology, Engineering, & Mathematics summer program." She supplied.

For a moment, he looked stumped. Then he said: "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I?" she said. He leaned forward, unbelieving.

"You're not a model?"

Hermione blushed. "No," 'Oh god, he thinks I'm a model!' "Why would you think so?"

"So you don't know who I am?" He asked back.

"Well you told me your name, but besides that-"

Suddenly, a loud noise pierced the air. Hermione jumped. It sounded suspiciously like Astoria's phone but where was it ringing?

"I think it's coming from under the table," he said, looking even more amused than before. Hermione chose to ignore it and bent down to her knees retrieve it. But her elegant on-your-knees posture didn't help and finally, she had to almost lie flat, with her ass sticking out.

And that is the first thing the pizza guy saw when he arrived: Hermione's thong clad ass.

* * *

Yo, people! How is it so far? Once again, so sorry about the late update. God Bless! :)


End file.
